Bake Sale Blob
by Red Witch
Summary: Fred helps out at a school sponsored bake sale. This is not good...


****

X-Men Evolution characters. Don't own 'em. Right. Now that nonsense is out of the way, onto this nonsense!

**Bake Sale Blob**

"Well I think we're almost done setting up," Jean said as she looked at the table. It was decided that the cost of repairing the gym from the latest catastrophe would be partially funded by a bake sale. They were able to set up a table in the mall one Saturday. Jean was in charge. Kitty and Amara accompanied her. Taryn was there as well as well as two other girls, named Faith and Carrie.

"This was really neat of you Jean to set up this sale here," Faith said. 

"Yeah you've really outdone yourselves," Carrie looked at all the bake sale goods. "Did you guys make it all yourselves?"

"Well yeah," Kitty shrugged. "Anything for a good cause you know."

"Tell me about it," Taryn said. "I just wish we could have gotten more people to contribute."

"Well we did get one other person to come and help us," Faith looked around. "Oh look, there he is!"

"Morning Ladies!" Fred waved to the group as Lance followed, carrying a huge load of cupcakes. 

"How did you get the Blob to help with a bake sale?" Kitty gasped. "I think I just answered my own question."

"Oh great," Jean groaned. "I can just picture how this is gonna end."

"Before you make any fat jokes Grey I am telling you that I have no intention of eating any goods from our table!" Fred told her huffily. "First, I don't wanna get food poisoning. Second, I ate before I got here. And third I wanna see how well my cupcakes will sell!" 

"You baked cupcakes?" Jean looked at them incredulously. 

"Yeah me," Fred told her. "Believe it or not I can cook food as well as eating it! Put 'em over here Lance!" Fred instructed. 

"How did you get him to help?" Kitty asked.

"Easy I told him you were gonna be here," Fred said.

"Geeze Blob how many stupid cupcakes did you make?" Lance groaned as he set down his burden. 

"Only a hundred and twenty," Fred sniffed. "Stop being such a wuss!" 

"You really made that many cupcakes?" Jean asked.

"Somebody had to," Fred said. "We needed some decent food since you geeks were baking!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty snapped.

"I mean that everybody knows that you and Jean are the worst cooks at that fancy mansion of yours," Fred snapped. "Why do you think everybody takes off for pizza and burgers on the nights you cook?"

"We are not!" Kitty snapped.

"Are too," Fred said. "Lance told me so! Right Lance?"

"I only said Red can't cook," Lance gulped.

"Hey!" Jean put her hands on her hips. 

"Oh really," Kitty said. "Then you won't mind having one of my cookies," She took one and handed it to Lance. Lance tried not to look like he was going to eat poison. "Go on, eat it!"

"O-okay," Lance gulped it down. He clutched his throat. "AAGGGH! WATER!" He ran off.

"Lance you jerk!" Kitty shouted chasing after him. 

"Told you," Fred puffed up. "Now try one of my cupcakes! On the house."

The remaining girls did so. To their surprise, it was actually good. "I hate to admit it," Taryn said. "But these are good. Better than yours Jean." Jean fumed silently. 

"These are heavenly!" Faith purred.

"I never thought a guy could bake this well!" Carrie said.

"Okay now if we're done eating the merchandise why don't we get back to selling?" Jean said a little too quickly. 

"Okay," Amara looked around. Although there were many people walking by, no one approached their booth. "So what do we do? We gotta attract customers somehow!" 

"OKAY! BAKE SALE!" Fred shouted out. "BAKE SALE! HEY YOU!" He grabbed a man passing buy. "Wanna buy some baked stuff?"

"Um uh," The man gulped. 

"Why not?" Fred shouted. "They're good! Don't you wanna help kids out or something?"

"Fred please don't harass the customers!" Jean groaned. "I knew this was going to be a disaster!"

"I'm just trying to help," Fred put on a hurt face.

"Look I'll take something if you just let me go," The man gulped. "Anything!"

"Okay try the cupcakes!" Fred gave him one. "Fifty cents please."

"I'll take one!" 

"Only one?" Fred glared.

"Look I'll take ten of them!" The man paid and took the cupcakes. 

"Have a nice day!" Fred waved.

"Fred you can't intimidate people into buying things!" Jean snapped.

"Why not?" Fred asked. 

"Just let me handle this okay?" Jean was starting to get a headache. A lady walked by looking interested. "Ma'am would you like to buy some baked goods? The money goes to repairing the school gym."

"Oh yes," The woman said. "I'd like a cookie please." She paid her money and bit into the cookie. Immediately she spat it out. "What do you think you're trying to do to me? Poison me? I want a refund!" 

"Wait," Amara grabbed one of Fred's cupcakes. "How about this?"

"Well this is better," The woman bit into it and walked away.

"Good thinking kid," Taryn said. "I think we'd better put these cookies away unless we want to get sued!" She dumped Jean's cookies in the trash. 

"Why did you do that?" Jean snapped, glaring at Taryn. "Why you…!" 

"Hey look over there!" Amara pointed out. "Those cheerleaders over there! I don't think they even go to our school!"

"You're right!" Carrie said. "They come from another town! I recognize that blonde over there! What a snooty airhead!"

"They're stealing our customers!" Taryn snapped. "Some nerve! They should stick to their own town!"

"What do we do?" Faith asked. "We don't have a chance against those pom pom girls? I mean look at their outfits! See how low cut their tops are! I mean how obvious is that?"

"Don't worry ladies," Fred smiled. "I got it covered!" He left to the other bake sale.

"Oh tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do," Jean groaned, closing her eyes.

"He just pushed them aside and now he's eating all their stuff," Amara told him. 

"I told you not to tell me!" Jean groaned.

"Hey at least he's getting rid of the competition!" Taryn said. "At least someone is trying to help instead of just adding to her resume."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jean jumped up. 

"I mean the only reason you're here is to look good on your college applications," Taryn snapped. "That's a laugh! You can't even bake!" 

"Now wait just a minute," Jean snapped. She didn't get a chance to finish because the rival cheerleaders stormed over to their table. 

"So you little twits think you can sick your big ape on us do ya?" One blonde snapped. "Well take this!" She grabbed a few cupcakes and started to throw them at the Bayville High girls. The next thing everyone knew, both the cheerleaders and the Bayville Girls were having a full-blown food fight. 

Fred munched on the baked goods at the other table as he watched the fight. "I love bake sales!" 


End file.
